The present invention generally relates to an illuminated pet collar. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pet collar which includes a light source and a power source disposed along an electrical circuit wherein the circuit remains open, and inoperative, when the ends of the collar are unfastened and wherein the circuit remains closed, and operative, when the ends of the collar are fastened to each other.
Various illuminated pet collars are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,201, issued to Chao et al. on Nov. 6, 1979, discloses an illuminated collar including small electric lamps powered by a dry cell battery and disposed along an elongated leather strap. A manually operated switch protrudes outwardly from the collar for operation of the lights. U.S. Pat. 3,935,443, issued to Allen P. Simmons on Jan. 27, 1976, discloses an illuminated collar which includes a plurality of miniature filament lamps connected in parallel. A battery is disposed along the length of the collar which, when secured in its container, completes an electrical circuit to provide power to the lights. U.S. Pat. 2,721,257, issued to K. M. Knox on Oct. 18, 1955, discloses a light which is adapted to be positioned on a dog collar or other animal harness. The light is positioned within a dome and mounted on a reflector. To power the light, the dome is rotated to compress a spring and thereby force the reflector into engagement with a metallic ring to complete an operative electrical circuit between the batteries and the bulb. U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,628, issued to J.T. Warren on Mar. 9, 1948, discloses an illuminated dog harness including a metal plate disposed on the harness and carrying a socket for an electrical light bulb. A separate on/off switch is provided to manually open and close the electrical circuit to control the illumination of the light bulb.
While the above patents generally disclose an illuminated pet collar or harness, the prior art does not show an illuminated pet collar wherein the mechanism or means for affixing the collar around the animal's neck or torso is closely associated with the switch means. When so associated, the electrical circuit contained within the collar or harness is closed or completed only when the ends of the collar are secured to each other such as when the collar is worn about the neck of an animal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated pet collar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminated pet collar having a switch means to complete an electrical circuit within the collar only when the ends of the collar are secured to each other such as when the collar is secured around an animal's neck or body.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated by those skilled in the art upon consideration of the remainder of the disclosure.